Solvent-based coating compositions are known which can be applied to a substrate, for example, by spraying, and then cured by baking the coated substrate at an elevated temperature suitable to drive off the organic solvent and to promote cross-linking reaction. The resulting thermoset coating, if sufficiently humidity and solvent resistant, can provide aesthetic and functional advantages including corrosion protection for the underlying substrate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide solvent-based thermosetting coating compositions comprising hydroxy functional epoxy ester resins which are cross-linkable during cure, on the surface of a substrate.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of making a coating on a substrate, which coating provides advantageous physical properties including, for example, humidity and solvent resistance and corrosion protection for the underlying substrate. Additional aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description thereof.